Joystick
by Lord Sandman
Summary: ¿Cuándo una inocente invitación para jugar videojuegos se habia transformado en algo tan pervertido? Ichikara [Au]HS!Ichimatsu x ImoKara!


**Joystick.**

 **Resumen:** ¿Cuando una inocente invitación para jugar videojuegos se habia transformado en algo tan pervertido? Ichikara [Au]

Dedicado para mi amiga Momo que le gusta una de mis canciones favoritas.

 **Advertencia: Occ**

 **Lemon.**

 **Moquitos(?**

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Joystick.**

Ese día habia empezado como cualquier otro, con los estudiantes cambiando sus zapatos para poder entrar a la escuela. La mañana era un eterno bullicio de "buenos días ¿Qué hiciste ayer?" Y cosas similares, realmente no importaba mucho lo que dijeran los demás, estabas con tu ya típica mueca de mal humor y con una mirada que parecía decir "No me molestes a menos que quieras morir"

Fue hasta que escuchaste su voz que borraste lo mejor que podías ese semblante terrorífico.

—Buenos días Fukuyama-senpai~ -saludo efusivo, dedicándote una inocente sonrisa justo después. A veces no podías más que ver embelesado las expresiones de tu Kohai cuando, como en ese momento, te dedicaba una angelical sonrisa que te parecía podía renovar todas las energías que se habían esfumado en la semana que casi terminaba.

—Buenos días, Nakamura-kun. -lo saludaste con un intento de sonrisa, las personas al rededor caminaban rápidamente como si de pronto te hubieras convertido en alguien contagioso o algo por el estilo. Mas probable era que tu mueca llamada "sonrisa" pareciera algo más peligroso y de lo cual querían mantenerse alejados.

—Senpai, hoy no tenemos actividades del club ¿verdad? -preguntó el menor, mientras movía la mano impaciente por la correa de su mochila, sus dedos se envolvían ligeramente subiendo y bajando, no podías alejar la mirada. ¿Y si en lugar de su mochila fuera otra cosa...?

No. Negaste moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de alejar los pensamientos nada puros que te venían a la cabeza cada vez con mas frecuencia desde que tu Kohai, con esos hermosos ojos azules y ese rostro aniñado se topo contigo en el club de Kendo. Te sentías como un pervertido ¡Era un niño! Bueno, eras solo dos años mayor que él, pero cuando veías esa nariz sucia te hacia pensar que era mucho menor.

—Si, hoy tenemos la tarde libre. Nakamura-kun. -sacando un pañuelo limpiaste la nariz de tu Kohai.

—Senpai, hoy mi hermano va a trabajar hasta tarde y me preguntaba si a Fukuyama-senpai le gustaría ir a jugar videojuegos conmigo.

—¿Videojuegos? -ciertamente no eras fan de los juegos de vídeo, tus padres te habían mantenido lejos de esos aparatos ya que para ellos lo único que necesitabas era estar preparado para ser el sucesor de la familia Fukuyama, ser un doctor o un abogado y para eso no podías tener distracciones innecesarias.

Pero por otra parte, esta era una oportunidad única para poder estar más cerca de Nakamura.

—Ah, ¿fui demasiado atrevido? Lo siento, seguro que senpai tiene cosas que hacer.-se disculpo bajando la mirada.

—No,no. yo iré contigo. A jugar...

—¿De verdad? ¡Lo espero con ganas! -dijo volviendo a sonreír.

¿Por qué todo lo que decía sonaba como en doble sentido para ti?

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

Al terminar las clases te apresuraste para no hacer esperar a Nakamura, fue fácil encontrarlo ya que llevaba su uniforme de gimnasia. Al parecer tuvo un accidente y termino mojado, de nuevo tenias que alejar los pensamientos sucios que llegaban a tu cabeza.

En efecto, el molesto hermano de tu Kohai no se encontraba en casa y eso era un alivio. Muchas veces antes más que nada durante las competencias a las que Nakamura iba a apoyarte aparecía su hermano mayor y lo alejaba de ti rompiendo todas las posibilidades de un acercamiento. Pero allí estaban, los dos solos dentro de su habitación, sentados muy cerca el uno de el otro mientras trataba de jugar quien sabe que cosa.

No entendías de que iba todo, pero no eras tan malo como hubieras pensado, no fue difícil aprender el orden de los botones y los movimientos más básicos. Pero habia algo con lo que tenias un gran problema y eso era el mando.

Según habías entendido de la explicación de tu kohai era una consola antigua, muy común en los arcades. Sinceramente tu le veías forma de otra cosa, con esa forma alargada y los botones debajo.

Entonces cuando pensaste en eso de manera automática tus ojos se encontraron buscando la mano de el menor, la forma en la que movía los dedos por el largo de el control, como su pulgar dibujaba pequeños círculos en la punta. ¿Qué tal si estuviera sosteniendo otra cosa? ¿lo haría igual de bien?

Nakamura estaba demasiado concentrado en su juego que no habia notado que te acercabas para intentar robarle un beso, pero cuando acortaste la distancia y el se giro, lo que obtuviste fue un golpe con su casco.

—¡Waa, lo siento senpai! -se disculpo de inmediato.

—E-esta bien, no pasa nada. -pero contradictorio a tus palabras unas gotas rojas cayeron desde tu nariz.

—¡Senpai, no se muera! -pidió con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, si no te mataban sus golpes te mataría él con su ternura.

 ** _[] -[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]_**

Después de recostar la cabeza en la orilla de la cama por unos minutos creías que tu hemorragia se habia detenido, al menos eso esperabas ya que manchar con sangre tu uniforme blanco seria problemático.

A tu lado tu Kohai seguía disculpándose por haberte golpeado accidentalmente, desde hace unos minutos que no habia nada más de fondo que el sonido de "Game over" y las disculpas apresuradas de Nakamura.

De verdad estaban solos y estabas desperdiciando la oportunidad. ¿Cuando podrías volver a tener a Karamatsu solo para ti sin que su hermano interfiriera? Tenias que intentar algo.

Pero todo lo que habia en tu cabeza eran cosas pervertidas, solo Nakamura provocaba esos sucios pensamientos en tu cabeza. No estabas seguro si él aceptaría hacer algo de lo que querías y tampoco podías obligarlo, es por eso que te quedaste sin palabras cuando tu Kohai, en un intento de que lo "perdonaras" dijo

—Haré lo que sea para que senpai se sienta mejor.

En ese momento tu control (si es que alguna vez lo tuviste) desapareció, ¡Era una oportunidad única! Y... si no le gustaba siempre podías detenerte ¿no?

—Nakamura-kun ¿Quieres jugar a algo más interesante?

—¿Senpai conoce un mejor juego?

—Sí, te mostrare... Ven aquí. -Indicaste un lugar más cerca , frente a ti, sin pensarlo mucho el pequeño se sentó abrazando sus piernas, observándote con curiosidad mientras le quitabas el casco, al menos esperabas que de eso modo sus golpes no fuesen tan dolorosos.

Dejaste el casco sobre la cama y tus manos regresaron moviéndose lentamente recorriendo las delgadas piernas de tu kohai que seguía mirándote con una inocente mueca de curiosidad.

—Separa un poco las piernas. -le pediste, ya que estaba con las rodillas juntas te era difícil alcanzar tu objetivo.

—¿Así? -el menor separo sus piernas sosteniéndolas por las rodillas, parecía divertido y sonreía amplio apretando los parpados. "Sí, justo así" No sabias si la frase habia salido o se habia quedado en tu cabeza, lo próximo que sabias era que tu manos habían recorrido el camino que les faltaba encontrándose justo en el centro sobre la entrepierna de tu kohai.

Karamatsu dio un respingo. Sus rodillas volvieron a juntarse atrapando más cerca tu mano sobre su cuerpo de manera intencional,parecía alarmado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho.

—¡S-senpai! -separo sus rodillas liberándote, pero te negabas a moverte.

—E-esta bien Nakamura-kun. ¿Seguimos? -te inclinaste hacia él, casi tan cerca como para poder besarle. Karamatsu se veía confundido, pero al parecer también estaba curioso. Asintió a tu petición.

—Mm...

Tus dedos vacilaron ligeramente sobre el elástico de su pantalón deportivo, pero fue solo unos segundos antes de que pudieras meterlos debajo de su ropa.

—ahh... -Nakamura dio un respingo cuando sintió el contacto directo, movió la mirada nervioso de un lugar a otro sin saber exactamente a donde mirar. Por otra parte tu, no podías mantener los ojos lejos de él, grabando cada una de sus expresiones que hacia mientras que tus dedos se envolvían sobre su pene.

Parecía estar reaccionando a tus caricias y agradecías que fuera así ya que demostraba que el cuerpo de Nakamura disfrutaba de el contacto. Pero ¿Qué pensaba él?

—Nakamura-kun ¿te gusta esto? -preguntaste moviendo un poco más tu mano por la dureza contraria. Karamatsu soltó un largo suspiro antes de responder.

—Se siente raro...no raro mal, sino... raro.

—¿Es la primera vez que te sientes de esta manera? -verlo asentir con fuerza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban era una vista que te motivaba a seguir. Pronto una de tus manos se metió debajo de la camisa de el menor, podías sentir como su piel se erizaba a tu paso más aun cuando alcanzaste uno de los pequeños botones rosados en su pecho. Te recordaba aun más al Joystick que estaban usando antes, cada vez que tocabas uno obtenías una reacción de Nakamura.

Que pervertido debías ser para que esa situación te encendiera, ni el remordimiento de estarse aprovechando de alguien tan puro como Nakamura podía detenerte, tus manos seguían recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de tu kohai, no habia marcha atrás.

Nakamura lanzaba miradas nerviosas, viendo su entrepierna, la manera en la que movías tu mano sobre ella y después lanzando miradas furtivas hacia ti. Temblaba ligeramente y su mano habia ido hasta su boca cubriéndola ligeramente, como si con eso pudiera contener esos suspiros que escapaban de sus labios.

Estabas tan ansioso que era doloroso. Atrapaste los labios de Karamatsu en un beso, tratando de dejar de pensar en eso (aunque era difícil dejar de pensar en que tenias un gran problema atrapado en tus pantalones).

Tímido tu kohai movió los labios contra los tuyos, tratando de imitar tus movimientos, la mano con la que cubría su boca cayo sin fuerza muy cerca de tu ya notable problema, tus caderas se movieron contra su mano haciéndolo sentir tu dureza.

—Senpai... -Nakamura rompió el beso y su mirada azul cielo bajo para ver lo que estaba tocando. —Senpai también... Em... ¿Puedo...tocarlo?

No necesitaba preguntarlo dos veces. Rápidamente desataste el frente de tus pantalones, lo bajaste lo suficiente (junto con la ropa interior) para liberar tu dureza. Karamatsu observo atento mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

Dejaste de tocarlo por un momento y envolviste un brazo en su cintura y lo jalaste hacia ti, prácticamente estaba sentado sobre tus piernas,más cerca de lo que pensaste tenerlo jamas. Tomaste su mano dirigiéndola hacia tu dureza.

—Tómalo así, como si fuera un joystick. ¿Puedes hacerlo? -Nakamura asintió ligeramente moviendo sus temblorosos dedos por todo el largo, cuando tu mano volvió a tocarlo oculto su rostro recargando su frente en tu hombro.

—El Joystick de senpai esta, caliente y duro... -mientras su torpe mano se movía por tu dureza podías sentir su cálido aliento contra tu clavícula, su frente seguía recargada en tu hombro y eso te impedía verlo ¿Qué expresión tendría en ese momento?

Tu mano se movió más fuerte, arrancando un fuerte gemido al menor haciendo que su cuerpo se acercara más al tuyo.

—Ahh, senpai. -escuchar su voz tan cerca de tu oído no hacia más que encenderte.

No era suficiente, no podías sólo venirte con el movimiento de su torpe mano.

—Podemos saltarnos el nivel uno, ir al nivel dos.

—¿Nivel dos? -pregunto con curiosidad, su mano seguía dibujando pequeños círculos en tu glande y no te dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Sí, recuéstate en la cama. -pediste, Nakamura hizo un pequeño puchero antes de alejar su mano, le seguiste de cerca.

Se recostó en la cama viendo atento tus movimientos, tomaste el elástico de su ropa y jalaste sacando los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón. Nakamura enrojeció al sentirse desnudo, nervioso desvió la mirada antes de hablar.

—¿Senpai? ¿Ahora que? -pregunto nervioso, dirigiste dos de tus dedos apoyándolos contra los rosados labios contrarios.

—Nakamura-kun, ¿podrías lamer mis dedos?

—¿E-eso ayudara a Fukuyama-senpai?

—Sí, me ayudara.

—Entonces lo haré.

Tenias que admitir que ni en tus fantasías Nakamura se veía así, tan lindo y tan provocativo mientras que obediente humedecía tus dedos curioso por lo que vendría después. Cuando tus dedos estuvieron bien lubricados los alejaste de su cálida boca, le dedicaste una sonrisa y el correspondió de la misma manera.

Acomodándote entre sus piernas dirigiste tu mano con los dedos húmedos hasta su entrada, tu kohai do un respingo cuando tu dedo empezó a frotarse contra la estrecha entrada .

—Todo estará bien, aseguraste.

—Confió en ti, senpai.

Con el máximo cuidado posible que podías tener empezaste introduciendo el primer dedo, Nakamura se mordía el labio para contener sus quejidos. Lentamente a medida que el pequeño cuerpo de tu kohai se adaptaba continuaste agregando un dígito más, estabas nervioso de estar haciendo algo mal y es que es muy diferente lo que uno podría leer en los libros sobre el tener sexo, que realmente estarlo haciendo.

Nakamura tembló ligeramente, habia apretado con fuerza los parpados y pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con caer, de pronto estabas asustado de haberlo lastimado.

—¿Estas bien? -tomaste su mano que se aferraba con fuerza a la sabana, sentir tu mano sobre la suya le hizo abrir los ojos.

—E-estoy bien senpai... - sus dedos se metieron entre los tuyos y apretaron con fuerza, al parecer eso lo tranquilizaba y si el estaba tranquilo también lo estabas un poco.

Tus dígitos continuaron con el vaivén, adentro, afuera, adentro, separándose. Los sonidos lastimeros que Nakamura soltaba cada vez sonaban diferentes, cuando lo escuchaste jadear y echar la cabeza hacia atrás entendiste que desde hace poco que aquellos ruidos no eran quejas. (Quizás si quejas porque no lo hacías más)Estaba listo.

Sacaste los dedos ganándote una pequeña queja de tu kohai, en ese momento en el que estaba tan ansioso que solo pensabas en terminar. Pero aun así no ibas a lastimar a Karamatsu. Suspiraste quitándote la chaqueta, hacia demasiado calor y era sofocante.

—¿Ahora que? -pregunto ocultando parte de su rostro tras la manga de su chaqueta roja. Su mirada estaba atenta a como acariciabas tu propia dureza dándole por fin la atención que tanto pedía, tenias que admitir que el que te estuviera viendo te provocaba aun más.

—¿Estas listo para enfrentarte al boss final? -Preguntaste frotándote un poco contra su entrada, Karamatsu asintió nervioso y con su aprobación empezaste a entrar lentamente. Conteniendo te de empujarte con fuerza de inmediato.

—Ahh...S-senpai...mngh.. -el pequeño cuerpo de tu kohai temblaba a medida que te adentrabas más, su mano te apretaba con fuerza. Pero cuando preguntabas por detenerte el negaba con fuerza. Te quedaste quieto una vez que estuviste dentro, esperando a que el cuerpo de Karamatsu se acostumbrara, mientras esperabas por te acercaste para besarle a lo que el correspondió de inmediato.

—¿Puedo moverme?

—Mm... -asintió.

Los embistes empezaron lentamente aun un poco inseguro sobre el poder lastimar a Nakamura, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas y su manera de jadear te hacían saber que no era así. Empezaste a empujarte con un poco más de fuerza cuando tu kohai movió sus caderas hacia ti, lo tomaste como una señal para aumentar la velocidad.

El contaste golpeteo de tus caderas contra sus glúteos, tus suspiros bajos, los gemidos de Karamatsu y de fondo el sonido de "game over" en el televisor. La voz de Nakamura sonaba tan erótica a tus oídos cuando con desesperación decía tu nombre mezclado con algunos "Fukuyama-senpai...más". ¿Quien imaginaria que el pequeño seria tan insaciable?

Antes de tomar sus caderas para poder envestir con fuerza dirigiste una de sus manos a su dureza y la otra a su pecho.

—Tócate... -susurraste y tras un ligero titubeo sus pequeñas manos empezaron a moverse. Una sobre el largo de su dureza y la otra dibujando pequeños círculos sobre uno de sus pezones. (como antes habías hecho tú)

Tomaste sus caderas, de esa manera era más fácil entrar y salir. Podías sentir que ibas más profundo y el interior de Nakamura era tan caliente que te creías derretir con cada enviste, movimientos lentos, errados, rápidos, tus caderas no podían dejar de moverse de adelante hacia atrás arrancando suspiros y gemidos de ambos. Fue en uno de esos movimientos que tocaste algo que hizo que el cuerpo de tu kohai te apretara de una forma increíble.

—Aahh, Fukuyama senpai. No, ese lugar... Mmg ~

—¿Aquí? -imitaste el enviste anterior volviendo a darle a ese punto, Karamatsu arqueo la espalda hacia atrás soltando un alargado gemido.

—No, senpai ¡ahh! -su cuerpo se tenso ligeramente, tus caderas continuaron con su vaivén hasta que fuiste atrapado en medio del orgasmo de tu kohai, no solo tu pene habia quedado atrapado en su interior, sino que tus caderas habías sido atrapadas por las piernas de Karamatsu que te atraía contra él.

Apretaste los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo tu propio orgasmo cuando el caliente interior de Nakamura te atrapo. recargaste la cabeza en el pecho de Karamatsu, este subía y bajaba rápidamente cuando el menor trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Sentir los dedos de tu kohai entre tu cabello te hizo levantar el rostro.

La hermosa vista de encontrarlo sonrojado y jadeante era algo que querías recordar.

—Fukuyama-senpai... Este juego es divertido. -dijo con una sonrisa. Lo próximo que sabias era que estabas besándolo apasionadamente como si estuvieras listo para un round más.

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

Aun parecía un sueño cuando recordabas aquella tarde de juegos, una semana más tarde aun no podías creerlo.

—Fukuyama-senpai~ -la dulce voz de Karamatsu llamo tu atención, te giraste hacía el cuando terminabas de guardar tus zapatos.

—¿Qué pasa Nakamura-kun? -preguntaste limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo.

—¿Senpai esta libre hoy?

—Sí, lo estoy. -respondiste acariciando el cabello que salia de su casco. —¿por qué?

—Me preguntaba... -observaste atento como Nakamura tomaba tu mano y la dirigía lentamente hacia su pecho. —¿Le gustaría venir a jugar conmigo hoy?

¿Cuando una inocente invitación para jugar videojuegos se habia transformado en algo tan pervertido?

* * *

¡Perdón moquitos, no pude evitarlo! XD

#Nunca veré un joystick de la misma forma.

#Moquitos no es tan inocente.

#Senpai pervertido

Espero que les guste.

Saludos.


End file.
